makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart, Courage, Brains
Heart, Courage, Brains'http://www.thefutoncritic.com/devwatch/make-it-pop/listings/ is the last episode of Season 1 of ''Make It Pop. The episode aired on May 1, 2015. Plot As the school play approaches, Corki develops a case of stage fright, jeopardizing the entire production. Full Summary The play begins when the curtains rise. It was going well until Corki saw her father in the audience. This causes her to be nervous and forget her lines. Sun Hi and Jodi try to help her out, but to no avail. Soon Jared and Valerie started coming into the play to make sure it doesn't fail. With all else failing the entire crew starts to lose hope. Thanks to Mr. Stark having a heart to heart with everyone, their confidences were boosted and continue on with the play. They then wrap up the conclusion of the play with a musical number and bright lights. With a huge applause towards the entire crew, Sun Hi wanted everyone to congratulate Mr. Stark. Backstage, Jodi meets Hye Jung Ko (her fashion idol) who was looking for her to return her clothing designs (that she left behind in episode 12). Hye Jung offers her an internship and Jodi accepts. The audience wants an encore, but the lights and the stage started to fall apart due to the curse of Macbeth. Sun Hi, not wanting to lose this opportunity, moves the play to Club Ry Ri and XO-IQ perform. After the performance, they finally meet the owner of Club Ry Ri, Randy. He is also the friend of Nick Cannon. They meet Nick Cannon and Caleb ends up fainting. Nick is interested in the group and offers to take them on a tour they "accept", but Mr. Chang interferes because he didn't send Corki to MacKendrick Prep to abandon her schoolwork by going on tour and decides to take her home. Jodi also wants to work with her fashion idol, which means she'll have to quit the band, and talks to Caleb about it. Nick sees that there is a problem with the group at the moment and takes his leave (possibly hoping to hear from them again). With all this distress going around, Sun Hi claims that she lost her band and screams. Cast Main Cast *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang *Dale Whibley as Caleb Davis Recurring Cast *Matt Baram as Mr. Stark *Karen Holness as Ms. Diona *John-Alan Slachta as Jared Anderson *Taveeta Szymanowicz as Valerie Graves *Carray Hammond as Dylan *Russell Yuen as Mr. Chang *Simu Liu as Randy Guest Cast *Tina Jung as Hye Jung Ko Special Guest Star *Nick Cannon as Himself Songs Featured *Make It Pop (Theme Song) *United (Who We Are) (reprise) *Light It Up (reprise) *Now I Am Here (slight cameo) Trivia *This is the last episode of Season 1. *The title has to do with the Wizard of Oz (''Heart = Tin Man, Courage = Lion and Brains = Scarecrow). *The play will officially premiere in this episode. *In the episode "Love and Detention", at the end when they see Valerie's new version of the ''Wizard of Oz, Corki says that cheer made her scared (lost '''courage '''relating to the coward lion), Sun Hi says that Valerie's cheer broke her heart ('''heart relates to the Tinman) and Jodi says that Valerie's cheer hurt her brain (brains relates to the scarecrow). *Nick Cannon will be special guest starring. *It has a cliffhanger at the end. *At the very end of the episode, the cast announces season 2 is coming. *Corki has to leave the band and go home. *Jodi gets an internship and has to leave the band. *Randy is shown to be introduced. *Mr. Stark has won over Ms. Diona's Chang Pool. *The Curse of Macbeth almost kills Sun Hi and Mr. Stark *In an interview, this episode was Dale's favorite episode from Season 1. *Throughout this entire season, the band has broken up three separate times. **First: In Duet, where the band was formed but had to break up cause Caleb lied about having a performance stage ready. **Second: In I Am Genius, Corki and Jodi fight over the homecoming dress disappearing and they couldn't perform well together while practicing at RyRi. **Lastly, In this season finale the girls had to break up the band because Corki was being taken home and Jodi has to decide between her fashion internship or the band. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Aired in 2015 Category:Over 1 million viewers Category:Nickelodeon broadcasts Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Over 2 million viewers